


A gift from a loving God

by ParkerStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Choices are made, Clints found religion, M/M, and he likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had wandered his whole life. From home to the orphanage to the Circus to SHIELD and around. Then he found Loki - he found truth and safety and his God. He found religion, he felt, and he wanted to worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gift from a loving God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvertonguesewnlips](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silvertonguesewnlips).



> Written for silvertonguesewnlips aka Crazy on Tumblr :3

They thought they understood. They thought they were saving him, 'breaking him from Loki's hold', as Natasha put it, running her hands over his skin, and Clint shuddered, and she thought it was because of Loki.

They were wrong. They were _all wrong_.

Clint had wandered his whole life. From home to the orphanage to the Circus to SHIELD and around. Then he found Loki - he found truth and safety and his God. He found religion, he felt, and he wanted to worship.

He's standing in the middle of a fight now, fire is raining down around him, and there are monsters destroying his city, and all he wants is to fall into _(against)_ Loki's arms _(mouth)_ again. 

He glances around and see's Thor and Loki fighting on Stark tower. He jumps on top of a bus and hops a Chitauri cruiser before jumping and rolling onto the rooftop, makes a risky decision and slams Thor with a Sonic Arrow, knocking him from the rooftop.

Loki turns to him, and there is fire burning behind the Ice in his eyes, and Clint shivers. Then silver, lying lips curve into a smile, and a hand is brushed over his temple, and he doesn't need the staff now to take over Clint's mind - no blue gaze is given, because this servitude is given willingly.

And Loki gives his orders - _("Fly, my Hawk. Show them what it means to fight against us.")_ \- and Clint is gone, one of the Chitauri war ships flies him around, his feet locked in place.

It's almost disturbingly easy to take the others down. An EMP tipped arrow drops Tony, a heavy sedation sends the Hulk into a haze, and then sleep. Muscle relaxants for the rest. Simple. 

Loki destroys the nuke over the water before it arrives, and the others watch (those who are concious) in unconcealed horror as Loki wraps an arm around Clint, finally giving that glorious feeling as their lips are pressed together.

A gift from a loving God to his most devoted Servant.


End file.
